


Completely, and without hesitation

by Bellakitse



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Getting to Know Each Other, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Owen and Carlos get to know each other, POV Outsider, While TK sleeps, spoilers for episode 8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 03:49:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23005273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellakitse/pseuds/Bellakitse
Summary: Owen and Carlos talk while they wait for TK to wake up.Owen realizes TK has found the love he's always wanted for him.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes & Owen Strand, Carlos Reyes (9-1-1 Lone Star)/TK Strand, Carlos Reyes/TK Strand, Owen Strand & TK Strand
Comments: 80
Kudos: 1165





	Completely, and without hesitation

**Author's Note:**

> Am I still emotional about last night's episode? Yes, always and forever. 
> 
> Do I keep thinking about Owen letting Carlos have time with TK and how someday they'll make awesome in-laws? The answer is also Yes, always and forever.

Owen Strand leans against the door to his son’s hospital room, watching as the tired cop half-sleeps in an uncomfortable chair next to TK’s bed. It’s a familiar sight he’s gotten used to in the last five days since TK got shot. Every evening since that horrible night, Owen has come into his son’s room to find Carlos still in his uniform, coming off a 12-hour shift to sit next to his son.

The young man likes to hold TK’s hand and run his fingers through his hair as he asks him to just open his eyes already.

_‘I think you’re taking this whole beauty sleep thing a little too seriously, Tyler. You’re already pretty enough. What are you trying to do? Blind me?’_

Owen was surprised the first time he heard the good officer use his son’s given name so casually. The fact is, even Owen doesn’t use his son’s first name, opting for TK instead of dealing with the face his kid always makes when someone calls him Tyler, or worse, Tyler Kennedy.

Carlos chuckled, his voice sounding rough when Owen pointed it out to him.

_‘Yeah, he gets all pissy when I say it, but then he usually smiles so I don’t think he minds all that much. I only use it when he’s getting too big for his britches, cause no offense Captain, but your son is a real brat when he wants to be.’_

Owen smiled his first smile in days at the comment, nodding in agreement, before pointing out that it seemed like Carlos liked TK anyway. Carlos blushed, his eyes straying back to TK, his expression so impossibly soft it made Owen feel like he was intruding.

_‘Yeah, I do.’_

He doesn’t tell Carlos that the question was rhetorical.

TK has been pretty tight-lipped about what’s going on between him and the officer, but he’s spotted Carlos picking TK up after a shift more than once, a bounce in his step and a smile on his kid’s face as he gets into the other man’s flashy car. Of course, if that wasn’t enough to let him know that TK and Carlos were _something_. The way the young man reacted to TK getting shot was enough to settle any doubt.

The evening of the accident is a chaotic mess in his head, everything happened in an instant and a lifetime simultaneously. The loud echo of the shot being fired, TK freezing, shock, and pain etched in his face as he looked at him with wide eyes before falling back. The frenzy of the team moving around him as he fell to his knees beside his boy, watching helplessly as Michelle sprung into action fighting to stabilize TK.

His focus had been on TK and Michelle as she worked, which is why he didn’t miss it when she looked up at someone. It was the first time since the gun went off that he looked away from his son to find who she was silently communicating with. Carlos, a step just behind Marjan, breathing hard, his eyes like saucers and his face drained of color as he stared at his son. He didn’t say it out loud, but Owen still caught the way the cop mouthed TK’s name, as shock and heartbreaking-worry colored his face. The moment sparked a distant light in his head, a moment of _Oh_ , that made everything click into place.

Since then, the kid hasn’t left TK’s side unless he’s forced to go to work, always coming back right after his shifts. He’s always respectful, offering to leave when Owen walks into the room, the reluctantness to do so, visible even as he’s being polite. Owen has waved away the comment enough times in the last five days that the kid is finally getting that he doesn’t need to go anywhere. Owen appreciates the company, and he knows TK will too when he wakes up.

He takes a seat on the other side of TK’s bed, wincing when the scrape of the chair on the floor causes Carlos to rouse from his fitful sleep.

“Captain,” he greets him with a groggy nod, rubbing his eyes with the back of his palm.

“Carlos,” he greets back with a half-smile, the kid is so young, just like his boy. “Sorry I woke you, son.”

Carlos shakes his head. “Don’t worry about it,” he says, a small smile of his own as he looks over at TK’s sleeping form. “Tonight’s the night he wakes up, even if I have to annoy him into doing so. Isn’t that right, Tyler Kennedy?”

Owen can’t help the snort that escapes him. “If anything would do it, it would be calling him that. You might be on to something.”

Carlos grins over at him, pleased.

“But I have to warn you,” Owen cautions, his amusement slipping a bit. “TK can be as stubborn as a mule when he wants to be.”

“Don’t I know it,” Carlos mutters, blushing slightly when he catches the look Owen is giving him.

Owen doesn’t push, he thinks he knows what the comment is about. Even though it’s obvious to him now that something is going on between them besides working in neighboring fields. The fact that TK has been quiet about them makes Owen believe that maybe TK has been keeping the man across from him at arm's length.

“He’s been through a lot,” Owen says softly, unable to keep himself out of it, not when it’s his son’s potential happiness at stake. “Things in New York got heavy for him.”

Carlos gives him a nod, he’s holding on to TK’s hand now, and Owen watches as he runs his thumb over TK’s knuckles. “Yeah,” Carlos clears his throat, shooting Owen a quick look. “He’s told me about it.”

Owen can’t help the amazement he knows is on his face. “All of it?”

Carlos shrugs, making a complicated face. “Probably not all of it, but enough to severely dislike his ex, and understand why he doesn’t drink, or why the pain medication they keep giving him aren’t opioid-based.”

Owen takes in a breath, shock doesn’t even begin to cover what he’s feeling. He reevaluates the situation instantly. He already figured that TK and Carlos were in some relationship of sorts, to know that his son has felt comfortable enough with him to share his struggles, surprises him, but also settles something inside his chest. All this time, Owen’s been worried TK hasn’t told anyone but his therapist about his battles. Knowing that’s not the case quiets the worry that’s constantly buzzing inside him.

Owen clears his throat when he realizes Carlos is watching him with a worried look like he’s done something wrong. “That’s good,” he reassures him. “I’m glad that he has someone he trusts enough to talk about things. Like I said, it’s been a lot on him the last couple of months.”

Carlos nods at him silently, looking back at TK, his hand reaching up to touch his face. The move is as gentle as when Owen does it, and Owen has to breathe through the tight squeeze in this chest.

“I never liked Alex,” he says quietly, causing Carlos to look back at him with startled eyes. “I was polite for TK’s sake, and it’s not like I thought he was a bad guy or anything, at least _before_ the cheating. I just didn’t think he was good enough for my son.”

Owen looks down at TK. For a moment, he doesn’t see the strong guy who became a firefighter because he wanted to be just like him, all he sees is his little boy.

“He’s my kid, and I’m biased,” Owen tries to laugh, swallowing hard when it comes out stalled. Carlos gives him an encouraging look to continue. “From the moment I saw him, this tiny little thing wrapped in a pale blue blanket, I lost my heart to him. Just handed it right over without a second thought. He was just so beautiful,” he sighs, looking at Carlos to find understanding in his eyes. “Do you know what I mean?”

Carlos bites down on his lip, his eyes going back to TK. “Yes, sir, I know exactly what you mean, he –“

Carlos trails off, looking down at the hand he’s holding, giving it a soft squeeze. He lifts eyes to Owen, meeting him head-on, and Owen is blown away by the emotion and _love_ , he sees in Carlos’ gaze. “He just has a way about him, he lights up the room when he walks in, and I can’t look away.”

Owen watches Carlos for a moment, every feeling the kid has, clear to see. “Does he know how you feel about him?”

“I’m trying not to spook him,” he admits. “The first time I came on too strong, he ran so fast he left skid marks on my living room floor. I’m letting him set the pace, letting him call the shots,” Carlos shrugs as he plays with TK’s fingers before interlocking them with his.

“You don’t seem too bothered by that,” Owen points out, getting back a wry smile in return.

“Don’t get me wrong,” Carlos starts with a soft, amused huff. “If I didn’t think TK would put on his running shoes and head for the state line. I would be introducing him to everyone as my boyfriend, and taking him to Sunday dinners with my ma so she can put some meat on his bones while making him blush as she compliments his pretty face,” Carlos grins at him as he lets out a laugh at the comment. “Carlota Reyes is a sucker for green eyes.”

“Like mother, like son?” Owen questions teasingly, amused as the big strong cop blushes.

“Something like that,” he admits with a soft grumble that makes Owen feel fond. “But he’s not ready for that, and that’s okay. He’s healing, and he’s letting me be part of it. I can wait till he’s ready for more,” Carlos’ eyes drift back to TK’s sleeping form. “He’s more than worth the wait.”

Owen believes him, completely and utterly, but it’s his kid, and he has to be sure. “Even if it’s a long time?”

Carlos looks at him again, nothing is wavering about his expression. “Even if it takes forever,” Carlos promises. “I’m not going anywhere unless TK specifically tells me to.”

Owen smiles at him. He opens his mouth to tell him he supports him when TK lets out a small groan, stopping their conversation in its track, making Owen jump from his seat as he hovers over TK.

Carlos does the same but not as close, letting Owen have the moment. They watch as TK makes a face, and a soft, pained noise passes his lips before his eyes start to open. “Dad?”

Owen has to swallow hard to not burst into tears as his eyes sting. “Hey, sweet boy,” he whispers, smiling as TK makes another face, it’s been well over a decade since he’s called him that.

“What happened?” TK gets out, licking at his dry lips.

Owen feels a hand press into his elbow, he looks up to see Carlos holding a cup of water with a straw for him to give TK.

“Thanks,” he says softly to the young man, alerting TK of the other person in the room.

He watches as his son turns his head, the smile on his face when he spots Carlos the sweetest he’s seen on TK in forever.

“Hey _you_ ,” TK says softly, his eyes crinkling at the corners as he takes him in. “You look like shit.”

Owen can’t help the laugh that escapes him as Carlos rolls his eyes down at his son, a smile of his own on his face.

“Charming as always, Tyler,” Carlos teases.

“Mean,” TK pouts, though his expression goes soft when Carlos touches his cheek.

“Not as mean as keeping us waiting for five days while you snoozed away in bed,” Carlos shoots back quickly, and Owen watches in amazement at the easy banter they fall into. “While your dad and I got crappy hospital chairs.”

TK’s eyes widen, now more alert as he looks around, evident that everything is coming back to him. “Five days?” he gets out, his eyes bouncing from Owen for confirmation, then back to Carlos, his expression going timid. “And you’ve been here?”

Carlos hesitates, he starts to pull his hand back, but TK holds it in place against his face. They stare at each other, and the emotion between them is so palpable, Owen can feel it.

“Every day,” he says softly, grabbing their attention. “Carlos has been here every day, TK.”

Carlos blushes at the words and under TK’s stare, letting out a sigh when TK gives his hand a squeeze, giving him a nod in return.

TK smiles, closing his eyes as he turns his face and presses a kiss into Carlos’ palm. Owen watches as the small gesture knocks the wind out of Carlos’ sails. The young man sways forward until he presses his forehead against TK’s.

“You’re never allowed to scare me like this again, okay?” Carlos whispers. “Promise.”

TK nods as he brings his hands to cradle Carlos’ face. “I promise,” he whispers as he holds Carlos to him. “I’m sorry.”

Owen watches them as they exchange soft words between them with a happy and warm feeling in his chest, unable to look away from his son and the man who loves him. Because there is no doubt in his mind that Carlos Reyes loves his son. What’s more, he loves him the way Owen has always hoped for his son to be loved.

Completely, and without hesitation.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://bellakitse.tumblr.com/)


End file.
